Two Perspectives
by ItsJessy
Summary: Similar stories from two different perspectives. Two short tales of fun in Alterac Valley. NE(F)/Tauren(M) & BE(F)/Worgen(M)


F Night Elf Rogue / M Tauren Hunter

Lariia lay bent over a large tree stump, her purple Elven face nestled into the palm of her hand as she stared out into the snowy hills of Alterac Valley with a sour expression on her face. She had attempted to sneak up on and incapacitate a Tauren hunter who was causing problems for the Alliance, but things didn't go quite as planned and she ended up being tackled into the cold snow by his pet boar.  
>Lariia wasn't about to go and complain about the fact that she was still alive, however - she winced as one of the Tauren's large hands came spiraling down, leaving a large red mark on her shapely violet-colored ass - this certainly wasn't the position she expected herself to be in right before she found herself face first in the cold snow.<p>

Lariia sighed, looking at the visible breath which came out of her mouth. Her long ears were freezing, and she was sure she would end up with a cold after this. Maybe even some problems walking, she thought, eyes growing wide. It was at that moment that the Tauren hunter pushed his cock into her. He stretched her absurdly wide, to a point she thought would have been impossible beforehand.

"Am I getting fucked by a Tauren or a Centaur?!"

Lariia gasped and frantically grabbed for the edge of the tree stump, grinding her nails into it in an attempt to hold on. He had begun to thrust into her now, fucking into her pussy with long, hard strokes. The hunter would withdraw all but the tip of his ridiculous cock from inside of her before slamming it home, causing her to lose her breath and grunt. Her ears were still freezing, but her insides felt like they were on fire, and her ass burned from the constant spanking she was receiving. She felt dizzy, and inbetween forced exhales were what she would hate to admit - moans of frustrated pleasure. The Night Elf struggled to keep her mouth open and eventually opted to let it hang wide open, outside of occasionally grinding her teeth together from a particularly exquisite thrust. The Tauren paid her no mind. He did not seem angry with her at all, just extremely horny - a fact which potentially and inadvertently spared her life. As he pounded wildly into her, his eyes lay glued on the sight of his giant cock slamming in and out of the Night Elf woman, the slight jiggle of her ass causing him to go wild and his nostrils to flare like an angry bull.

The female rogue soon felt what seemed like gallons of hot sticky cum drowning her insides. She moaned and shrieked louder than she had ever done before, and even as the Tauren came he did not stop thrusting. Her pussy ached, both from the pain of getting stretched so wide and from the pleasure of getting her pussy pounded as if by a jackhammer. The hunter eventually pulled out of her,  
>collapsing in the snow and leaving cum trickling out of Lariia's gaping cunt. She wobbled as she stood up, her legs feeling like liquid. Looking down at him, she frowned, but her frown turned into a mischievous, toothy grin as she plucked a pouch full of gold coins from his belt.<p>

"Mission accomplished I guess."

* * *

><p>F Blood Elf Hunter  M Worgen Rogue

Tana lay bent over a large rock, head looking anxiously from side to side and her long ears twitching with excitement. "Is this good," she asked, fidgeting and spreading her legs wider. The creature behind her simply growled in response. Not more than five minutes ago she had been wandering through Alterac Valley in search of her pet lynx which had run away from her. Her calls seemed to have attracted the attention of a large Worgen soldier for the Alliance rather than her pet, however, and he had swiftly knocked her into the snow. Tana was happy she had been left alive, and she soon found out that she was in for a treat. The naughty Blood Elf squealed as a large furred hand smacked her on her pale rump. She wasn't expecting this kind of an encounter when a giant wolf-man sent her crashing into the snow, but she wasn't complaining either.

Tana panted with anticipation and her mouth twisted into a toothy grin as her ears picked up the sound of the Worgen's belt buckle being undone. I might be able to get some military leave after this if he fucks me hard enough, she thought, her grin growing even wider. Her face quickly turned into a look of surprise though, and she ground her teeth together as the Worgen stuffed her pussy full of his cock with one hard thrust.

"Am I getting screwed by a Worgen or a Gnome!?" she taunted.

Tana gasped as she was nearly pushed off the rock she was draped across. Her wolf friend did not seem to take kindly to her comment, and he began to rut furiously into her, hips slamming into her with each thrust as claws dug into the reddening cheeks of her shapely little ass. Tana's hands desperately searched for a grip on the rock, her pillowy breasts squashed against it's rough surface. She groaned in ecstasy, making cute "umph" noises after every particular thrust. Stuck between a rock and a very large furry cock, she found it hard to breathe, though she paid that little attention. Her attention was focused entirely on the satisfying cock stretching out her insides and making her body feel like putty. Outside of humping the Blood Elf as if he was trying to fuse her into the rock,  
>the Rogue was constantly kneading, slapping, and groping her ass, leaving dozens of scratch marks and causing her to bleed slightly. Tana came before her Worgen captor did. Her juices squirted out into the cold air and coated the Worgen's fur. She shrieked in pleasure, the flame of her dazzling emerald eyes flaring as she came. The Hunter smiled blissfully, her mind seemingly blank as she slouched forward a bit.<p>

All the while the Worgen Rogue continued to drill his cock in and out of Tana, his cock very clearly not meant for a creature as small as a Blood Elf. He struggled not to cum himself as he watched her, but could not hold it back for long. He howled and hilted himself inside of her, emptying the contents of his balls inside the Elf. He panted as he drained his balls into the little woman, tongue lolling out and drool dripping onto her. The Worgen gave her ass one loud,  
>hard slap before pulling out, exhausted. Tana stood up on shaky legs and stretched, gazing at the man who had seemingly reverted back to his human form due to his exhaustion. Cum dripped out of her pussy as she stood looking at the man, and she smiled at him. He hesitantly smiled back, but was soon met with a fist to the face. Tana watched him collapse into the snow before wobbling over to her leather pants and pulling them back on. The fabric irritated the scratches on her rump.<p>

"The stupid mut didn't even fuck my ass."


End file.
